The New Beginning
by Mikester230
Summary: In, a land somewhere near the caverns of Wichitaw. There is a post-apocalyptic scene in someones dream. And that someone happens to be you. You eventually realize that your hallucinatinating. Then there is a mirror that transports you into a world unknown.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my people you may be curious as to why your reading this. Well I am too so let's get this started. It was a windy, day full of fog and debris. As I walked out of my house I seen a mysterious man. The man said "It, is very "Charming" to meet you." Then he gave the boy a gift and walked along as he jumped into a sewer then left. As the boy was curious what would make him do this. He jumped into a trash can and tied garbage bags and spare rope together he shimmeyed himself into the containment unit. As, it wasn't really a trash can, as so it happens to be a psychic( a medium between the human world and the outer realms). As, the psychic swallowed him using "mystic" magic; It was apparent that the psychic was actually a demon named Nozfarlatu, and happened to be sadistic enough to make someone go blind by flickering the light on and off. While singing the song " I am the crenacious butt, now I will have seen you muster courage but, I have to say I'm going to whack you across the face with a mace, while bludgeoning your eyes out. Till, I choke you on a date( In this context I'm refering to the buff raisin). This goes with the most, while coming from a ghost I'll suck you G'day mate. Now I know what your thinking what kind of guy is like this or what is the literal meaning of this story. Well, I'll tell you, I may have to break the fourth wall in doing so... This story is about an RPG.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, me again, now before I make you go, you may be curious what happens next... In the desolute pool of smog into the abyss of Wichitaw the boy, went and success went into his plan. The mysterious man has seen the boy. And asks him... "Boy, you have not opened the gift I gave you". The boy opens it up and begins to think that the man is crazy. As, he looks in there is a note and it says what do you think of who your addressing to now. The boy shrugs. "My, "friend" I've known you since I was with your Mother". The boy looks up and down at him. "So, you are my Father?" The man grabs the boy and stuffs steek (A miedeval form of a Celtic lighter) into the boy's jacket. The boy clicks it and dissappears. As the boy wakes up the next day he begins to wonder if what happened was a dream. The boy's mother says "WAKE UP!" It, is I your worst nightmare, and I shall give you a thural thrashing"said the Mom. "Hello, Devil". "You, know I've got something for you" said the Mom. The same gift is placed again on the boy's lap. As, the boy looks into his mother's eyes he gleams into a sure hope of depression. As he has been trying to comprehend what just happened. As he takes the item out of a different box this time. He, begins to look at it as if it were a mirror. As an angelic Wind creature has given a wink off the reflection of the item. He begins to look out the window. "What was that" said the boy. The mom says, "Christopher, I will smack the balls off the wings of a pegasiyote(a half-pegasus and half wolverine creature) if you say that you saw what I think you saw said the Mom. "As if she could read minds" Christopher said in his head. A noise is heard. A drunken man has came to the house unnoticed. Then as he knocks on the door. Their butler they bought on a black market website and a unseen demon who apparently was his pet from a long time ago, has looked into a prism where it acts as a medium to summon psychics when needed. The butler uses the prism to speak to a psychic in a different form that looks like an owl. The butler addresses it as Head Wig, as though it had a name. The butler asks the psychic whether it can detect the dancing nephylmph by the door. The drunken man talks to the Neph. And says that if there are owls among us we should call the Shermanator. The owl psychic flys out of the window and changes into an eagle, so that way it won't be hunted down like a pigmy goat for it's milk. It, flys through the chimney, while changing into a phoenix and flys into the boys room; Then it changes into a parrot and says " Braack, it is I the great Dingo from Spain, as you may know there are wizards in Puerta Rico I've been in contact with. The Aboriginals have very huge muscles in Austrailia, they might be able to lift the sun, to affect the time I have information that you could use. "I will give you a cracker, if you give me back the rings the singing sirens have stolen from my wedding" said the mom. Christopher, said that "He'll gather up my butler's best men in spartan uniforms and speedos." "As, Christopher searched his imagination tanks from his holo-viewer(a holo-gram projector, used to send messages through a phone. He, summoned the Soft Hippos*(who are a group who are part of the army of the Fire Armada), and the beer from the drunken man was puked on the porch and left a ooze that was like acid. The butler used his death summoning abilities to put zombies of the Nether on a yacht and and tug the drunken man into the ocean, and let the sea of monsters take care of him. The Neph, whisphered in an eerie chant and summoned the angel the angel said that I should've been more prepared for the journey ahead. The chant of the "Fallen Eagles" played in the background and the owl psychic is changed into his eagle form. And is being controlled by the angel. The angel puts the eagle on the Neph's shoulder; And the Neph begins to yell through the eagle as a medium. To the invisible demon next to the butler. " I, know your there" said Head Wig. The demon shows himself and says "When, do we start". As, the group realizes they need to stick together or else they'll fall behind. A, man appears before them and appears to be blind. He, seems curious and asks them where are they going. They, say in unison that the man should take a bus home. So they end up helping him find his way. The man tells him his name is Eli and that he is heading West. He senses the angel and says "How long till it's over." And the angel said to him that it was pretty far. The demon said Now you must go, and the warden will be waiting. Eli says "I know it's been a long time". "Might, I ask who you are?" "I, am in your good dreams and your bad ones", and I'm here to spar with you". "Aw, h'ell no y'all must be crazy or somethin'"said an unknown voice. "You, prolly don't recognize me, you turkeys" said shifty-eyed man. The demon looked and said what the...?" "It's me Jahnson Larcton, and I'm a urban rapper, here to record a demo... Whoa I must be high on candy. "Hey, what's wrong wit' you?". Eli said he needs a ride home. "Hop, in dawg, we got to go I'm seeing owls in the daytime. As they drive off they go back to their quest. Head Wig says in a chant "The psychics, need to speak with you Christopher"! A genie psychic comes from an office desk lamp. The psychic gives Christopher a prism and they all look at it similar to an Iris message.


	3. Chapter 3

Head Wig says in a chant "The psychics, need to speak with you Christopher"! A genie psychic comes from an office desk lamp. "The psychic gives Christopher a prism. The prism, shows the group a druid and he uses nature magic, to send Chistopher's mom's rings down the toilet, so the group does the most natural thing. They go down the sewer. They have to leave 2 group members behind. The demon decides to depart from the group. And Christopher's mom decides to go back, home and deecides to come back to the quest, once back to the quest. They, use there soft hippos to go through the treacherous stench of the sewer. Home to the Rodent Kingdom. They, meet Dadtrap and he is the newly elected king rat. Dadtrap questions the angels glow. And the angel said one of their ex group members did a lot of "tanning." Dadtrap leads them through the sewers and they meet the sludge sirens from Crotia. The sirens ask of the group members the Neph, the genie, the owl, Christopher, and the butler to leave the sewers. Christopher explains to them that they need his mom's ring back. The mysterious man pops out from a fart bubble over the sludge sirens and jumps out at Christopher. "I, thought I killed you, and you follow me down here again". "You, got me confounded now I'm going to fight you.


End file.
